Because he loved me
by An author with no name
Summary: My name is Rocky, I'm a mixed breed 1-year old working under the Paw Patrol. Recently, I slept with Chase over some stupid nightmare I had. Now, the both of us can't even look at each other without getting embarrassed. I don't know what could possibly happen next, I wonder what Chase will do next? I'm not even sure myself. I just hope we don't reject each other. Rated T for... Yaoi
1. A mess to start with

If there was ever a time when I thought I had outgrown something as silly as a nightmare, I'd be rich. I've always been this way, for some reason, aside from my fear and hatred of water. I have a huge fear of the dark, which I never told anyone except for one dog. That german shepherd, that german shepherd who drives me up the wall. Of course, he knew before I could even tell him. I could never be rid of him… Sigh… Chase, you never change. It all began because of one stupid dream, you and I would forever change. All because I love you…

-At the Paw Patrol headquarters-

I woke up in horror, it happened again, this time I don't have my nightlight to comfort me. I knew I shouldn't have given it to Alex… He's 8 years old at this point! Which would make Ryder 12, meaning the pups and I aren't exactly pups anymore. We've finally grown, or at least most of us have grown. Sky hasn't always been the tallest pup… but it should be self-standard that I don't need a stinking night light! Yeah, that's right! I don't need that stupid night light, I'll just close my eyes and… Hey, I think it's working! Yeah at this rate I should be fi- *Hoot Hoot*, W-What was that noise? N-N-Never mind, I might need someone else… I think I can sleep with one of the pups tonight, just for tonight. I walk out of my pup house and walk amongst the other pup houses. Let's see, who to choose as a roommate. I don't think Rubble would even let me sleep with his snoring, Zuma wouldn't stop making cracks at me for being scared of something other than water, I don't think I'd fit with Sky, Marshall has his… ugh, water cannon, and I don't think I should wake up Ryder at this point in time. I know! I'll go sleep with Chase tonight! Yeah, he'll understand, I mean he conquered his fear of dentists, maybe he'll let me… sleep with … him. Sleep, with Chase… There's… nothing wrong with that right? Of course not, It's Chase, I'll be fine… I hope.

As I walk around The Lookout, searching for Chase's pup house, things aren't looking any brighter out there. I have to hurry now. I finally find a familiar house with blue and black colors. The whole structure was supposed to be themed after policemen and their cars and whatnot. But I still think it's pretty cool, I've always found cops to be influential to our civilization. For better or for worse. I approached the pup house with caution on not wanting to wake the other pups, there he was, sleeping the night away. Everyone knows that Chase is adorable when he sleeps, but man, what a sight… I, really shouldn't be staring. I try nudging his head with my paw, nothing. I tried picking at his ear, he was still asleep, he's a real angel this one... Finally, I managed to work up the courage just to peep

"H-Hey Chase… wake up please…" the police dog woke up to look at me, he stared at me in confusion. Wondering what I was doing at such a late hour, more importantly at his own pup house

(Tiredly) "Yawn… What is it Rocky?" he whispered to me. I told him "Uh Chase, I know this sounds sorta stupid coming from me, but… could I possibly… uh, sleep here? Just for tonight...?"

"Huh? Why do you want to sleep with me all of a sudden?" he asked. I hope he means what I think he means… "I uh… had a nightmare…" Oh joy here it comes

"C'mon Rocky, you're too old enough to be worried about nightmares, you're a big boy, you can handle it. Even if you are afraid of the dark." "How did!? How did you know I was afraid of the dark?" I asked.

"It was a bit obvious with that nightlight and all, but still c'mon Rocky" Chase said. So he already knew, but that didn't matter now. I wasn't going to leave this place at all. Sighing, Chase finally gave up. "Fine, but only for tonight you scared up pup."

Oh thank the kind soul who made treats! Chase shuffled a bit to let me in, without hesitation, I walked into the pup house. Huh, cozy, then again it is me and him sleeping together. Sleeping… Together… Under one roof… Is this? No, I-It's just a sleepover! I guess. I curled up and closed my eyes, nothing, all I'm getting is just pure black nothingness. I opened them, of course I couldn't go to sleep immediately. Figures, why not be awake? I glanced at Chase, he was sound asleep, I turned over just to look at him. Something about him… His face felt, comforting. I don't know what it was about it, he looked so charming to me. He's… So handsome… Wait, WHAT!? What am I even thinking? I really need to go to sleep, and I really should stop staring at his cute snout. It looks… really cute, I could just kiss him if I wanted to. I'm really starting to lose it… I don't think I want to turn around anymore, I'd rather just stay here for the sake of not wasting any more energy. That, snout of his, it's so irresistible… Man if these are thoughts I'm having concerning Chase, I'm going to go bald just from stress alone. I closed my eyes to try and drift off to sleep, surprisingly, it worked this time. Finally, something to get away from the world of nightmares.

 _I opened my eyes to see fields of- Grey, that's certainly something different. I saw a figure in the distance, it looked to be a german shepherd. It was Chase. But something about this was different, his eyes, they looked soulless. They were grey and hollowed out, but that wasn't the only thing different about him. His fur wasn't brown and tan like it usually is, instead, it was grey. In fact, almost everything about him looked Grey, except for… Down there… Wait, what's even down there? Am I… Looking through a window?_

 _This field. This isn't a field, it's a glass corridor. I looked below and saw a dark void with several pillars that had some sort of stained glass imprint on them, they depicted, dogs… It was the Paw Patrol, but older. In fact, this looked almost exactly like us currently. It even has our collars… I looked to the grey version of Chase, I was startled immediately. He stood right in front of me eyes entirely focused on my chest. At least, I think that's what he was looking at. He opened his mouth, I couldn't hear him, he opened his mouth again. This time I heard him say._

" _Rocky, if you had a crush on me. You could've just told me, now, I think it's time you learned what you're really dealing with." and with that, the grey Chase took another step towards me. I stepped back, something about this Chase… It almost felt like he was going to kill me any second now. I was afraid, greatly, as the grey Chase kept walking towards me. With each step gaining speed until I finally ran for my life. I ran, and I ran. But to nowhere, this place seemed to go on forever. That's when it finally caught up with me and tackled me to the ground. It was right on top of me, its eyes pierced my soul, I could not be anymore terrified. It bent down, this was it, I'm done for. It kissed me… I opened my eyes to see the grey Chase kiss me, I looked even more down to see it's… it's, It's huge. I tried averting my eyes from the big red whatever it supposed to be by this point. It started to look like a snake, it's almost as if the thing is trying to bite my face off_

" _You finally noticed huh? I think it's time for you to learn how I really play. Just so you know, I like to be a bit, ruff." W-What? What could IT be possibly talking about!? Suddenly, a dark cloud surrounded me, I couldn't move. This cloud is choking me! I need to wake up now! Don't make beg the god of whatever, PLEASE wake me up!_

"Rocky… Rocky… Rocky… Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see Chase looking at me in concern. I was back in the real world "Rocky, are you ok? You've been moaning in your dream, and you kept saying my name over and over. What were you even dreaming about?" I did what now? Man, now I'm really embarrassed. How in the world can I explain something as cryptic as that dream? What was that place anyway? So bizarre

"Oh uh… well, it was a really strange dream that involved you. In fact, this huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…*THUMP* Ow" Chase knocked me lightly on the forehead. He looked at me like I was being ridiculous, yeah blame the whole dream on me why don't you?

"Are you sure you're still not dreaming? It's funny I also had a dream involving you." Chase squinted his eyes and looked in the distance. I asked "So… What was your dream about Chase?" Chase blushed hard and looked away in embarrassment.

"W-Well! I guess it's something we both don't need to know!" His dream was clearly something else… For him to be that embarrassed, it's often really rare, the only times where he acted like that was when he used to have this obvious crush on Sky. It's a shame she rejected him by putting him in the friend zone. Took him months to get the courage to confess to her, only to get immediately shot down by someone he wanted. It took a long time for him to recover from it, with the help of the other pups (me especially for some reason), we finally managed to convince him that Sky was just not the one. I looked at Chase, I know the guy (or pup) has been looking for love ever since his recovery, he hasn't snagged a single fish just yet.

"We should probably get back to sleep, Ryder wouldn't want us to be sleepy while we work." Chase agreed with me, nodding his head, he went right back to sleep. If only I could do that, man, I suck at sleeping. But either way, a pup has to get his sleep, with or without some help. I curled up with my eyes directly on Chase, I could always count on him for some comfort in one way or another. I finally closed my eyes, I was off to sleep in the dream world

 _Back here again, this time thankfully, there wasn't any grey colors. This time though, I was on an Island, the other pups were all playing by the beach. I was laying in the shaded grass, I stood up looking for any signs of life other than us. I saw a dock in the distance, so we aren't stranded, I saw a penthouse that looked like it was for guests to stay in. I guess me and the pups are staying here for a considerable amount of time. Something that was concerning, however, I saw no trace of Ryder anywhere, it was just me and the pups all alone on this island. Guess it's time to relax or do anything I want to._

 _Some time had passed, and the sun was already setting. Sky and I decided to make a campfire, Zuma managed to pack a bag of marshmallows and some graham crackers. Instead of chocolate, we had some caramel to be a replacement. As we were setting up the fire, the pups all began to run to a nearby tree to see the sunset. It was definitely a breathtaking scene, so before we even lit up the fire, Sky and I went to join the other pups. Marshall was sitting at the base of the crooked tree, Rubble was laying on the sand next to the tree, and Zuma was with Chase sitting on the tree. Sky and I sat nearby the two so we ourselves could also enjoy the memory of seeing something so beautiful. Finally, the sun had set and the moon was rising, I lit the fire and we all started making our own smores. It was a blast for me, this was the most enjoyable experience I could have with the pups. Until one certain dalmatian decided to up the ante._

" _Hey guys! I think we should spice up this trip a little bit, with a game of spin the bottle!" Marshall pulled out a glass bottle that originally had seltzer water in it. He was serious about this, everyone seemed to like the idea and went with it. I sighed, and I brought out a small tray for the glass bottle to spin on. Marshall went first, and the bottle landed on Rubble._

" _Ok! Rubble, truth or dare?" Rubble thought about it for two seconds "Hmm… Truth!" the devilish dalmatian looked hellbent on trying to embarrass anyone. "Ok, is it true that you sniffed at a turd once?" Ok, now that was just low, Rubble looked especially embarrassed, looks like Marshall's plan is working. Rubble stayed silent and just nodded. Everyone gasped, but then realized it was sort of normal for dogs to be curious just about any scent. Rubble spun the bottle, it landed on Zuma. But they didn't speak, Zuma spun the bottle, it landed on Sky. Both of them didn't speak either, Sky spun the bottle, It landed on… Marshall. Finally, Marshall spun the bottle, and it landed on Chase. I get the feeling they planned this._

" _Alright, Chase! Truth or Dare?" Please for the love of god, don't choose-_

" _Dare." What did I just say!? "Ok then, I dare you… to kiss Rocky!". I knew it, I knew Marshall would do something like that. Only he would plan for me to get kissed by Chase._

" _Oh and by the way, it has to be a french kiss, and you have to kiss for two minutes." Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Chase looked just as embarrassed as I did. But we both knew we couldn't get out of this, we looked at each other in silence. Both of us looking away for seconds, we were extremely bashful. But we couldn't let this go on forever. I looked at Chase, he looked back. I just nodded, he also nodded. That's when he made the move that would forever change my mind about him. His lips pressing against mine, tongue, tasting mine. I couldn't even describe the feeling if I wanted to. But it felt like this kiss could go on for centuries, I kept on going, he did the same. We finally parted lips to catch a breath, our tongues hanging out of our mouths. We looked at the pups, they… were gone. I looked back at Chase, he was gone too. In fact, the entire Island was gone. I was all by myself, I was kissing nothing. I curled up, and my eyes watered. Something like that could never happen. My eyes finally opened once again_

The sun was shining, it was morning now, I looked over to see Chase gone. I was confused, did he already wake up? That's when I saw every pup outside looking at me. Sky finally spoke

"Hey Rocky… Ryder needs us. Why are you in Chase's pup house?" I didn't have time to answer, so I shrugged it off and we all went into the Lookout. Alright, so that's, one, two, three, four, and five of us. Wait, where's Marshall? Hold on…

"I'm coming! Woah-oh! Look out!" Oh no…Not again. Without warning, the Dalmatian crashed into all of us. We all were on the floor, how many times is he gonna do this? Just goes to show how much of a klutz Marshall is. Ow, I'm still a bit hurt, also what's laying on top of me? I looked up to see Chase on top of me in a position less suitable for work. He immediately hopped off

"S-Sorry Rocky! If anything blame Marshall!" "Hey! I have ears y'know." Yeah and I'd half a mind to blame you for creating such a mess to begin with… But we all just laughed it off. Marshall was a bit funny, I'll give him that. We all lined up and readied ourselves, our uniforms already on us. We arrived at the top of the Lookout, Ryder was already at the console waiting for us. We all hopped out and were in proper order, just like always.

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" That familiar catchphrase of his never gets old.

"Sorry to wake you up pups, but Katie has a problem. One of her client's dogs escaped from her salon and managed to get on top of the firehouse. Now, the poor thing can't get down! We need to help. Marshall, I need you to use your ladder to get the pup down. Chase, I need your net in case the pup falls. Rocky, I want you to have a makeshift platform in order for the pup to walk on it. If it gets too afraid to get down with Marshall, then we can use that platform. Finally, I want all of you pups to be on standby. According to Katie, the puppy is very timid and is known for running away. Alright! Paw Patrol is ready to roll!" And with that, Ryder went down his pole to get on his RV. Chase and Marshall went down the slide to get to their respective vehicles. I didn't think Ryder would need me for this mission, but hey, it counts. I went down the slide to get on my vehicle, a recycling truck. We all met up with Ryder near the exit of the Lookout, finally, we all sped off towards the firehouse in the city. I looked at Chase, his cheeks were red. I wonder what's up...


	2. Sunsets

_**There was something about Rocky and Chase that was so odd today. I'm not sure just what it could be, but I'm hoping everyone will get to know what it is that's been bothering the two so much. One thing's for sure, they might get caught up in something serious if they don't come out already**_

 _ **Rubble**_

 _ **-At the firehouse-**_

We eventually managed to find the pup that was on the roof of the firehouse. It looked really scared for its life, the breed look to be like a black Maltipoo, it was very fluffy and only seemed to be 5 months old. The poor thing must've gotten itself on the roof because of whatever happened in Katie's salon (Not that I could blame him…). Chase started piling up traffic cones so that no one could interfere with the situation at hand.

"Marshall, you know what to do, Rocky start that makeshift platform for the poor thing!" he could count on me for sure. I looked in my truck for any flat surface, something easy to grip as well… Maybe, yep that'll work! I grabbed the plastered surface along with some rope. Ryder and I put two and two together to create a makeshift platform. Marshall rose up his ladder and began to climb up it. The black Maltipoo started whining and backed away from Marshall, then, something unexpected happened. It was there when the Maltipoo jumped towards the fire truck, we all gasped as the pup was too far away to make it. That's when I got into action, using my claw, I grabbed the platform and made a dash for it. It was much heavier then I thought it would be. I hopped onto the fire truck and extended my claw arm to make sure the pup landed on the platform. It did, but the platform was unbalanced and I couldn't hold it any longer. I called for Chase to help out, without hesitation, he launched his net to catch it. The Maltipoo landed safely into the net, everyone sighed a breath of relief. The poor pup kept whining, I let go of the platform, daintily falling to the ground. I hopped off the fire truck with a breath of relief, everyone else looked a bit stunned.

"W-Wow, Rocky! That was… SO COOL!" exclaimed Marshall. I didn't know what I was thinking then; the pup was in danger, so I had to save it. I smiled at everyone and scratched my head. I looked at the Maltipoo, it was so afraid of us.

"Hey there little one! What's your name?" I asked. The pup seemed to struggle with its words. I don't think it can talk yet, or maybe it's just too scared.

"M-Micah," it said. "Your name is Micah? Hmm... " said Chase. I wonder what he was thinking about. Ryder came by and picked up a pup named Micah, he looked at it with gentle eyes. It seems to have calmed down a little, I'm not too sure about why it was so nervous to begin with. But now it's stable, so I guess we can return him to his owner. Ryder put the pup down, it began walking towards me. Until it stopped right at my face, they licked me on my cheek and nuzzled close to me. Everyone looked at the pup and me with a smile.

"Hehe! Micah likes you the most Rocky!" said Marshall. I guess that was true, he did seem to trust me more than the other pups. I looked down at Micah, he looked up at me.

"Say… Are you a boy or girl?" Micah looked confused for a bit, then laid down and revealed his belly. It's… a guy. Well, then again I doubt the name Micah is meant for girls anyhow. This was certainly one way to find out a species gender. I looked at Ryder and everyone else. I understood by their looks at me, this mission was over. I hopped onto my truck, Micah jumped onto it too and almost didn't make it. His size was got in the way of making it, it must suck to be small. I helped him up, he seemingly wanted to ride with me to Katie's salon. Ryder and the other two pups hopped onto their vehicles and started their engines. I started mine as well, Katie here we come. As we were driving the way there, I noticed Micah was whining a little. I'm not sure what could be causing it, but either way, he should be happy to be back with his owner. We arrived at Katie's salon to see both the owner and Katie standing outside. Ryder grabbed Micah from my truck and handed him to what appeared to be the owner. He was dressed in a black suit, in his hands were a cane and a leash. I got bad vibes from him, I'm hoping he's not a bad guy. Unless he was from Foggy Bay, which to me would make total sense why the pup would run away.

"Ah, Micah! There you are, you had me worried!" he grabbed Micah "Don't ever run away from me like that again Mr!" Something told me he meant it.

"Oh thank you Ryder and the PAW Patrol! I never thought I would see him again, thank you sincerely. Now c'mon Micah, let us go." Micah began whining even more. His owner looked at him with serious eyes. Which made him even more frightened, Micah began squirming even further. Something wasn't right here…

"Ryder… I don't think that pup wants to go with him…" I said, they all stared at me with an upset look. "Say, now that I think about it… Sir how have you been treating Micah?" asked Ryder.

"Oh why, I pamper him with all the delights he could want! His life is the dream of any pup's life. I don't know why he's whimpering, he never does!" he said. I looked at him with suspicious eyes, Chase did the same. We both knew this guy was lying.

"Sir, I don't think you're telling us the truth." said Ryder, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, Micah began whimpering when you entered the store to pick him up after he was done with his salon hour. What are you really doing with the poor thing?" replied Katie. This guy was no good, I know it to be true.

"Nonsense! He simply wants more bathtime, he's always loved bubbles. Now if you excuse me, I have many things to do. Come along Micah~" Micah began whimpering even more. He then made a dash to me, only being held back by his collar. His owner began pulling him with force. Micah continued to run to me, this wasn't good. Marshall knew this situation all too well, he got out his medkit in case something happened. One last time, Micah ran towards me, but before his owner could pull him back. Ryder unhooked the leash from his collar. The pup jumped towards me, I pulled him into my arms. I put him behind me, I growled at the owner for making him suffer. The other pups did the same, Ryder gave him an angered look. Meanwhile, Katie took Micah into her arms and comforted him. The owner looked mad, he gave us a stern look. He then took out his cane, now he had a weapon on him. He swung not towards Ryder, but me. I didn't have time to dodge and got a brutal hit to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I curled up in pain, that's when Chase got into action. I swear I heard him yell "No!", he got out his net and entangled the man. We had him cornered. Katie called the police, and the man was taken away.

I was in deep pain, my head was dizzy and all I could see was Chase and Marshall nearby; strapping me into Marshall's ambulance. Chase was nearby my head, I heard him say "You're going to be fine, I just know it. Please… Don't give up." "He needs his rest Chase, let him sleep.," said Marshall. Those were the last words I heard, I looked to my left and saw the setting sun glistening over the ocean. It's pretty, it was always so pretty. I blacked out

I finally came to and saw myself laying on a bed. I think I was in the Lookout, most importantly, however, I was in Marshall's infirmary. I looked around and saw multiple figures, most of them were dogs, but I saw three human shapes. My eyes finally adjusted, and I was looking at everyone. The pups, Ryder, Katie, and even Mayor Goodway showed up. They all breathed a sigh of relief. I looked down at my stomach and saw a giant bruise. Of course, all wrapped in bandages

"Thank goodness! Oh, my poor poor Rocky! How could such a callous and hateful man hurt something like you?!" shouted Mayor Goodway. "Mayor, I think you just answered your own question." giggled Zuma. Mayor Goodway looked shocked, then she sighed and realized she did, in fact, answer her own question.

"How are you feeling Rocky? Man, I didn't know it would get this bad," said Rubble. "It's fine, I'm just a little hurt." I tried sitting up, only to feel massive pain in my stomach.

"Don't move Rocky! You're REALLY lucky, that blow to your stomach almost touched your ribs. If it was a little higher, they'd be shattered." said Marshall. That didn't really make me feel any better, however… "Cheer up! At least that crude old man is behind bars, and you have a heroic story to tell too!" said Sky. I looked at her and smiled, yeah I guess that was true.

"Rocky, I really am worried about you, from now on till you recover. You won't go on any missions. Think of it as a break." said Ryder. I appreciated the thought, but it's gonna be awfully boring to wait for this bruise to go away.

"Hey Rocky… What you did was really heroic, it wasn't much, but hey. You're still here, and I'm thankful for that." said Chase. I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Rocky, you should've seen Chase! He was super worried about you, he kept going back and forth at the entrance of the lookout praying you would be fine. He constantly asked us if Rocky was going to be alright-" "Hey Rubble stop talking!" interrupted Chase.

"Why? I thought you said you wanted him by your side again," said Rubble. Chase blushed a bright red and looked embarrassed. Zuma walked up to him, uh oh, I can already see where this is going.

"So, how long have you and Rocky been… going steady?" he wouldn't. "What? No, Zuma I-" "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me that you've been wanting to po-" before Zuma could finish his statement, Chase covered up his mouth. "I need you to stop embarrassing me and everyone else," he said. He looked over at me a second and looked away again. Chase was blushing again, and apparently so was I. We both turned our heads in the other direction from each other, meanwhile everyone kept on laughing. This sure was embarrassing, but it's still sweet that Chase cares for me that much. I wonder… is it true though? Is he… No, I don't think he is… Maybe, but I doubt it.

"Alright pups and mayor, we need to let Rocky have his rest. Let's all leave him here, but first. Chase, I want you to keep an eye on your favorite pup. Make sure he doesn't try to sneak off." said Ryder winking at Chase. He looked at me and smiled, Ryder is always one to brighten any room with just a simple grin. They all exited the room with "get well" and "sleep tight", I thanked them all and laid down on the mattress. Comfy… I looked to my right and saw Chase just staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked. He snapped out of it and responded "Huh? Oh! Sorry, just kinda zoned out for a bit there…" Chase began blushing again. Which reminds me…

"Hey, Chase… what was the dream involving me about anyway?" he looked at me with a sullen look, as if I had said something wrong to ruin the mood.

"Alright, but you have to tell me what you were dreaming of, it's only fair," he said. Ok then, "I'll tell you mine, but don't tell anyone else." we both nodded and tried shaking paws. Only for me to feel pain in my stomach again. Chase closed his eyes and began telling me…

"It started with all of us in a resort for pups. It was like a theme park almost…"

 **I opened my eyes, there we were, all of us standing outside the entrance of a resort. There were amusement park rides and water rides aplenty, there was a spa among other things that catered to our needs. I looked around and saw nobody other than the pups. The whole resort seemed desolate, I wasn't sure if there were any humans here. I only ever saw robot servants roaming around here and there to keep an eye on us whenever we needed help. All of us grouped up to decide where we were going to go first. A trip to the spa sounded nice to me… Marshall opened up a souvenir map and got every pup's attention.**

" **Ok everyone, there are six places in total that we can visit. There's the water park, the amusement park, a spa, a gym for some reason… an indoor skydiving and trampoline park, and finally the hotel as well a pool where we're staying for 6 days." he said. Everyone began discussing on which place to go first, Rubble and I both wanted to go to the spa, Zuma and Marshall wanted to go the water park, finally Rocky and Skye wanted to go in the indoor skydiving/trampoline park. It seemed tied on all ends, ultimately we decided that the spa would be the last thing to visit so we could relax a bit. Now we just needed to know which park to go to first, we all agreed that the water park would come before the other two, that way we can cool off on the hottest day. Which for us was the 3rd day, only the 1st day was the day where it wasn't going to be as hot. Finally, we reached a decision where we would visit the amusement park first, then we would go to the indoor skydiving/trampoline park, then the water park, then the gym, then the spa… Ugh, I'm getting bored thinking about all the fine details.**

 **We all walked to the amusement park and saw multiple rides, there were rollercoasters aplenty, I saw a Ferris wheel and an octopus type of ride. All of us were then split up into groups of three me, Rocky, and Zuma, then Skye, Marshall, and Rubble. The other three headed off towards the rollercoaster and octopus thing, meanwhile, my group went on the tallest roller coaster I had ever seen. From the information board, the thing was over 200 feet tall. It made my stomach churn, but not as much as Marshall. He was practically begging us to skip this ride. We decided we would leave the best to last, and made sure Marshall promised he would go on it. That's when Rocky eyeballed a nearby coaster that seemed fun and not too terrifying. Marshall agreed to go on it, mainly because it wasn't as high as the other coaster. We got on and the ride started up, I looked at the person running the controls and saw another robot.**

 **We finally reached the top and saw what was ahead of us, we all screamed as we descended down the hill and turned in several directions. I could barely see what was in front of me, the only thing I could remember from the ride aside from the start was us being upside down. By the time I regained my vision, the ride had finally ended. It was exhilarating, to say the least, I just couldn't really have much of an opinion of it because it didn't last long. We got off the ride and looked for more to get on, we found a ride that seemed to be like a really tall swing set. We got on, and unsurprisingly enough, screamed our lungs out. My throat felt super dry, I looked up to see the sun was already setting. We'd better group up, Marshall, Rocky and I found the rest of the pups to see what they experienced.**

" **We would've had a blast if Rubble hadn't gotten nauseous," said Zuma staring at the dizzy bulldog. "Zuma, you know I can- URP, ugh… Handle those rides," replied Rubble, desperately trying to keep his head intact.**

" **Guys, the sun is about to go down. We only have time for one more ride, so which one will it be?" asked Marshall. Which reminded me, this day didn't last long did it?**

" **Oh! I know a ride a certain pair can enjoy~!" said Zuma. What in the world was that chocolate Lab thinking about?**

" **Let's go on the Ferris Wheel! We'll pair up this time in groups of two. Me and Marshall, Rubble and Skye, and Rocky and Chase!" he said. I guess that was ok, it didn't seem so bad either. Plus the view of the sunset is most likely gonna be spectacular. We agreed to go on, Marshall and Zuma got on first, then Rubble and Skye. Which left me and Rocky. Kind of an odd choice from Zuma… I thought for sure he would've paired me up with Skye. But then again, Rocky is kinda cute… Wait, what am I even saying? But then again all puppies are cute I guess. Yeah, that makes sense, does it?**

 **Rocky and I boarded the next cart available, the ride finally started. We looked at each other and smiled. Rocky was my good friend, so yeah, I guess I can see why Zuma paired me up with him. I looked to the left and saw what was quite possibly the best view in the entire world. The sun was ever so beautiful, the way it was passing over the ocean side, and the valley this resort was located in. I could see the other attractions and hotels, along with the main entrance. I couldn't be any happier, I just wish I'd be able to see this view again. I looked back to Rocky, he was… blushing. Why was he suddenly embarrassed? Or is just the sun's warmth?**

" **Chase…" he called out. "Yeah?" I replied. Something was going on, and I wonder what it was**

" **Chase, do you think we can be like this forever?" tough question. I thought about it for a bit. Maybe our lives will change, after all, there has to be a period when Adventure Bay doesn't need the PAW Patrol. But then what would that leave us with? We'd be out of jobs and the Lookout would have to be shut down. Strange, why would Rocky ask such a question. Before I could come up with an answer, I turned to see him right in my face. I yelped out of complete shock, what in the world was he doing now? That's when it happened, I could feel it inside my mouth, Rocky was… Kissing me, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back and shoving him to the ground. Something's even more wrong. I looked down at him, he was red hot. Before I could even muster my body to stop, I bent down and kissed him again. We were both panting by that time, I could feel something penting up. I looked down at my chest and saw… Oh no, why isn't my body following my orders? I bent down even more and forced it in, without any preparation, I could hear Rocky yell out of both pain and pleasure. And I kept on pushing back and forth without being able to stop myself. But before something was about to be released, I looked down and saw… Nothing, Rocky had disappeared before my very eyes. So did the Ferris wheel, the entire valley was gone. So too was the sun, even the entire ocean had vanished. What was going on? This isn't right, just what is happening to me? Before I could answer, I started crying, I couldn't control any of my actions. Now everything had completely vanished before me. I was… alone…**

"And yeah… You can imagine why I didn't want to share that dream with you earlier. Plus, you're dream was similar to mine. I'm pretty sure you dreamt of an island resort with only us right?" I nodded. "So it's weird how we had a similar dream, but hey, now you know."

Knowing was only half the battle, now… Well, now I realize something major is probably gonna happen between the two of us. As I laid down on the hospital bed, Chase exited the room wishing me a good night. I said sweet dreams in return, but now, something's different. Maybe this was what Zuma meant by going steady. But does that mean… No… It can't be… But, it's the only solution I had.

Chase and I, had a crush on each other.


	3. Least I'm not dead

**It's been three weeks since Rocky was hospitalized by some jerk with a cane. He's now back to his original work schedule thanks to the help of both me and Sky. But I've noticed something… he and Chase have been starting to avoid each other for some odd reason. I hope whatever happened gets resolved soon…**

 **\- Marshall**

Hm, I've been starting to see a trend here. Every single day, whenever we go out for any job. I would always be separated from Chase. Something about this seemed suspicious, I couldn't tell the reason why it was happening. I had zero ideas as to why Chase is constantly avoiding me, or why Ryder never put us on the same team. Was it something I did for the past week? Or was it because… No, I still can't say for sure that those feelings are true… My thinking was soon cut off by the sound of barking. In the distance, I saw a dog running towards the Lookout. _Black… and kind of fluffy… Is that?_ Before I could reach any other conclusion, the dog already managed to run up to me.

It was Micah, now only two inches taller. Someone has been growing since we last met. I would tell you that I was delighted to see him if it weren't for the fact he looked just as scared as he did when he was smaller. He wasn't just running towards me… Micah was running away from something. Suddenly I'm getting a strange feeling that, yep, here comes the same man who attacked me. Naturally, my instincts kicked in and I called for the others. Not so soon after my howl, I saw Ryder over the hills racing towards us. The Man was running in the same direction. Something was different about him… I noticed he had this psychotic look in his eyes. He wasn't just chasing after Micah, he was running towards me. His face... that's the face of a murderer. He wants to kill me for taking away his precious "pet" that shouldn't have even belonged to his wretched hands anyhow.

In the distance, I also saw several cop cars approaching the man. But that didn't stop him from getting so close that he was nearly seven feet away from us. Now was the time to run. I told Micah to follow me. We both ran towards the Lookout, the only safe place I know from top to bottom. Lucky for us, Micah and I managed to get inside. I locked the door, making sure that this maniac didn't have any means of entering. The cops were approaching. They better get here fast. I could hear him yelling,

"Give… me… back… my… PET!" There was no way in hell I was going to let him in. Poor Micah was trembling beneath the sight of his once peaceful owner, the little guy was going through so much. Having the one person that took care of him suddenly start abusing him was soul crushing. I didn't want him to feel alone, I licked his head and told him,

"Don't worry buddy, soon, this guy will leave you alone. Then you can come live with me! How does that sound huh?" he looked at me with pleading eyes, he's been wanting someone to tell him he was going to be safe for years now. I couldn't blame him, that feeling of trust and a warm embrace is something I've always dreamed of when I was a pup myself.

There were several sirens in the distance that could be heard by just about anyone, the same man was right at our doorstep banging on it. He looked at me with beady and swollen bloodshot eyes. The way his face portrayed his own psychotic desire for wanting to hurt me. I had apparently taken the one pride and joy of his life and put him behind bars. I only just noticed his clothes, if you could call them that. They were more like rags, all with proof that he had barely escaped from prison and suffered along the way. He did this just so he could get a chance of strangling me with my own insides. I trembled, this was serious. Not only was his intention a vile one, but he was willing to go to any length just for the sake of having the satisfaction of killing one innocent person.

The sirens grew louder, Micah was still shaking in fear. I did the same. There was no way I could stand up to this guy in my current condition. My stomach was still in pain from that one last blow. I held it with one paw, which was my biggest mistake considering who was outside. More banging came from the door, I looked at it and saw something that still haunts me to this day, hell it even gives me nightmares every so often. The man looked right at me, he noticed my paw hanging on to my stomach. He… smiled, he just smiled. Until the smile turned into a grin, then that grin turned into a malicious toothache of a smile. It spread so wide that it almost made him look like a famous clown, save for the evil part. He had officially become a psycho within the span of several seconds. I backed away from the door, beckoning Micah to come with me and stay away from the man. The pup followed me with little hesitation.

The sirens had gotten even louder, in fact, they were right behind the man. But that didn't stop him from smiling, he banged on the doors even harder this time. What scared me was that the door actually started to crack. He was going to break them just to get to me. I heard several cops shouting at him to get on the ground. They threatened to shoot if he didn't oblige, but that didn't shake him either. He just stood there, banging on the glass. More cracks in the door formed, as I could hear the cops threatening him once again. I looked at all the officers, amongst them, of course, was Chase. Somehow, seeing his face made me feel a bit better. I noticed something about the other officers, however, none of them were carrying tasers. Instead, in their holster was a pistol… they were serious.

"You have five seconds to get on the ground!" the Chief yelled. The man just stood there banging on the glass.

"Five!" He was still in the same position, completely unfazed.

"Four!" The cracks were starting to get even wider.

"Three!" The door couldn't possibly take any more.

"Two!" The door broke before my very eyes, the man walked towards me without any signs of hesitation. He wanted me dead.

"One!" He looked back at the guards, still having that gruesome grin on his face. I grabbed Micah and dove for cover.

"Fire!" Gunshots were heard, as the man was obliterated by the police. Shot after shot was fired onto the man. I could see several bullets pierce his body, some of them even going through and hitting the walls to my right. His entire body was covered in bullet wounds. Yet, he was still moving. He turned away from the squadron and looked at me with the most devilish smile yet. I could see his clothes, all soaked in the color that I don't even want to mention. Several of his wounds were still gushing out heaps of the nasty stuff. What's worse, he started to move. Right in front of me, was a man who was so eager to choke me. All covered up from head to toe in… you guessed it, blood. One more gunshot was heard, this time, it hit his head. He stopped walking and fell to the ground. The entire squadron then came into the scene of the crime. They looked at me and Micah, then at the body they just decimated. Some of them looked away, others couldn't look away, one probably had a weak stomach and went outside.

"Rocky!" I heard a voice call out to me. It was the Ryder and the rest of the pups. All of them looking awfully concerned. Ryder was the first to speak.

"We came as soon as we heard that a Mr. Kenan was on the loose. His description matches perfectly with that of the man who… well… " Ryder was hesitant to say the rest. I wouldn't blame him, I just recovered from that whole situation and wanted nothing to do with the person who hospitalized me for about three weeks.

"Still, it's pretty awesome that you managed to hang in there along with Micah. The poor little guy must be scared out of his mind," Zuma said. I looked back at that little pup that stuck with me this whole time. I nodded and said thanks. Huh, that's the first time Zuma has ever actually complimented me. Funny how things turn out, awfully convenient that Chase wasn't here to congratulate me though.

"It must've been terrible, having such a brutal man want to kill you. Jeez… if I were you, I would have nightmares for weeks on end," Rubble said shivering. I wouldn't blame him either, nobody could go on with their lives without having witnessed such a terrible event. Doubt anyone didn't get night terrors from those either, pretty sure PTSD patients have the most trouble. That sounded awful… apologies to anyone suffering from that.

"How horrible, and this happened as you just got out of the clinic!" said Skye. I appreciated her concern, but I assured everyone that I was fine. "Luckily, you don't seem to be in any pain. I think the bruise might've gone away don't you think?" Marshall was right, my stomach hadn't been hurting like it did when it was in bandages. I looked down at it, the bruise that once tainted my belly has now completely vanished. Thank heavens for that…

"I wonder though, why would he be on the hunt for you of all… um, wait. How can I rephrase this? In any case, I still don't understand what his motive must've been," Ryder chimed in. That got me thinking, I might've gotten a basic idea as to why he did want to kill me. Out of all the pups, I was the first one to stand up to him and managed to get Micah taken away from him. I told this to Ryder, who was still lost in thought.

"Well, I guess we can discuss that for later. Not to mention, that's their job, not ours," he said pointing at the squad behind us. Ironic since we do most of the town's chores anyway, double the irony in the fact that we have our own K-9 unit. But Ryder was right, now probably wasn't the best time. The Police were still holding an investigation regarding motives and doing whatever it was they did. This didn't really upset me. Sure I don't get to know the cause, but I wasn't much of a detective anyhow. The officers asked us to leave the lookout and stay someplace else for the night. They were going to do a thorough inspection of the place. Lucky for us, we knew just the place to stay.

Downtown in Adventure Bay, there is a hotel specially built for both animals and humans. Reason being that pets were such a common sight here, it's practically become a norm to have a dog or cat in your home and taking it with you to wherever it is you're going. Ryder always takes us there on holidays because of how luxurious it is for both him and us. He would make sure to put us in pairs of two so we don't get separated. The building is huge, it can fit up to 100 dogs. And if they were available, Ryder would invite both Tracker and Aurora. Unfortunately, those two are often kept busy by their jobs. While it is nice to see them, we can't see them all the time thanks to limited time. Oh well, guess that means more room for us.

We walked into the hotel and the receptionist we had gotten familiar with greeted us at the front desk. Her name was Anita Aloe, and yes, she is aware of the unintentional pun in her name. She was married to one of Mayor Goodway's relatives, it was only natural for her to gain an increase in popularity. Being the wife of a brother of a mayor does have its perks. However, her husband is often out of the state for work purposes. Though she never does mind it, they still love each other and that's what mattered to them. To be dedicated to the person you love the most, to make sure you always have confidence, the trust and bond in a marriage is something I've always dreamed of. Yeah… I know it's a bit cliché, but it truly is beautiful.

"Evening Mrs. Aloe!" Ryder said. She looked at us with her usual friendly and endearing smile, something we've gotten accustomed to. Yet, we always end up smiling back.

"Hello Ryder! I see you've made a new friend! Though, it's not even close to the weekend. Or a holiday for that matter. Why are you staying here for the night?" Ryder tried his best not to frown, which was hard since the lookout was practically his home. But, he never backs down from any kind of problem. He IS a problem solver anyhow. His main priority was to make sure that both us and Micah would be safe. The little guy has been hanging in there for quite a while now. He was asleep the whole time when I drove him to the hotel, Ryder opted to carry him to his room once we get our keys.

"Well... it's a bit complicated, the basic gist of it is that the Lookout is off limits to the public. Including us, the police investigation is currently being held there." Mrs. Aloe was shocked to hear this, her face now portraying a look of pity. "Oh my! I hope you're all ok, it would be terrible if something happened to the famous PAW Patrol," I smiled, she meant well with that response.

"I assume that you want to rent the same rooms? Upon the second floor?" Ryder nodded and handed her fifty-five dollars. It was five dollars for every dog, and ten dollars for every human, six dollars if the human was younger then 13. She handed us 4 room keys and wished us a good night. Thanking her, we were getting ready to get in our groups.

"Ok, I'm assigning different groups this time around. Do I need to be sure that everyone stays safe, alright? Marshall, instead of Rocky, you're grouped up with Zuma. Skye, you and Rubble will be sharing a room as well. Micah is going to be sleeping with me. Finally, Chase, you and Rocky are the last group. Now here are your room keys, and I wish you all a good night," I was starting to burn up, I looked over at Chase and saw him looking away. The other pups started walking away to their separate rooms saying their goodbyes and the like. I didn't even notice that he had been carrying both of our suitcases. I don't even recall him taking my suitcase. The elevator had been called ahead of time, so it was only a matter of seconds before… yep there it is. Up we go, to hopefully not have an uncomfortable night and get some actual sleep.

The elevator didn't take long to get to the second floor, yet the whole time the both of us were silent. Not one moment did I hear a peep from Chase. He was still trying to avoid me, while not wanting to be disrespectful and make me feel guilty. I swear the elevator felt like it took forever to arrive at its destination. Another floor that's just above a lobby full of people. Here I was still curious why Chase was not his talkative self. It's not like him to hold a grudge or ignore someone on purpose. I wonder what happened the day after I got out of the clinic. What kind of event made him like this, all sorts of questions just popping into my head. All of them, unanswered without even so much as an attempt to answer them. Finally, the doors opened and we stepped out. Still, no sound of talking. The only thing that could be heard was lobby-like music. The kind of piece that is soothing and catchy, one that calms you down. Even if you were at the most depressing stage in life. Thankfully, it managed to relieve me from the stress that was this day. After witnessing a brutal shooting, I could really use a break.

I breathed in and sighed, this hotel was all it took to make me feel safe. Not sure what genius originally built it, but whoever they are, I would probably owe my life to them. I looked at Chase to see if he was also in higher spirits. Surely enough, he too had a relaxed and blissful look on his face. His eyes were closed, mouth forming the shape of a smile. That made me feel a bit better, seeing him like this just makes me happy. He opened his eyes and saw that I was staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just looked away with traces of red all over his cheeks. I too looked away in embarrassment, both of our faces were now a shade of crimson. There were no words spoken between us, only the background music was what we heard on the way to the room. I didn't want the night to end like this, one of us had to talk. Otherwise, this supposedly peaceful night will go to waste, and all that would be left of it is another embarrassing moment in my lifetime.

We reached our room, and I got out the room key. My forefeet were still numb from shaking so much. My limbs just didn't feel like even moving, I struggled to even get the key inside the knob. That was until Chase grabbed my paw and opened the door for me. The way his paw just gently held mine and assisted me was enough to make me blush. I looked at him, he looked away. His face still having traces of embarrassment. Finally, I mustered up enough courage to break the silence.

"Y-You know… you could've just taken the key and unlock the door yourself… " he looked back at me and chuckled a bit. "Yeah… but I guessed the instinct kicked in," I started smiling as well.

"The old primal instinct huh?" he giggled. "Guess that's what makes us mammals," I was relieved to see that Chase was finally speaking to me again. We were both happy, and that was what mattered most to me that day. Though Micah was a close second. This day started off terribly, but in the end, I'm happy.

Having enough of our dumb jokes, we entered the room. This room was specially made for me and Marshall. Meaning we would have what we saw as a good living space. However, Marshall's part of the room must've been updated to accommodate for Chase. It's like they knew we were coming and planned ahead. Which, I'm ok with and I'm not ok with. I kinda liked how the layout was beforehand. Not to mention me and Marshall were the best of friends, even if he unintentionally sprays me with that stupid water cannon of his. Though we were strictly friends. I didn't want to ruin our relationship at all. But now, Chase is here, and that dumb grin of his is starting to grow even more infectious. I went to my side of the room, curling up onto the dog bed. The ever so comfortable dog bed. One that rivaled my favorite bean bag and pillow.

I was starting to get even more tired by the second. I looked over at Chase, he was already fast asleep. Or at least I think he was. Huh, I didn't get the chance to say goodnight. Oh well, opportunity missed by several seconds. Guess it's time to have some weird dreams again. Hopefully this time they turn out to be good ones. I took one last glance at the German Shepherd before me. Man… he can be so adorable when he's asleep. N-No wait, he's uh… cute! That's the right word for it! Oh, who am I kidding… I still have a crush on him. I'm just thankful we don't have to share beds, otherwise the next morning I'll wake up with a dog breathing on my face. Though, I wouldn't mind that… Man, I'm really starting to lose it…

Rocky was asleep, my body was tired as well. But I couldn't go to sleep just yet, I had to do something. I approached his bed and bent down at his head. Before I could plan to do anything, I gave a light peck on his forehead. He… smiled. Aww… Rocky really is the cutest member of the PAW Patrol… sigh… this is the best I could do for now. Next morning is going to be different. Somehow, I just knew it. So for now, goodnight Rocky… and of course, I love you.


	4. Mornings can be hard

**Thank goodness! Rocky and Chase have finally started to talk to each other again! That silence was so nerve wrecking, it's so hard to begin describing it! I should probably keep my voice low… anyway, I just hope that things go well with the two. Of course, Micah is a new concern. Considering his day had a terrible start, it's going to be hard to convince him to stay with us. Though, then again, we do have Rocky.**

 **\- Skye**

I woke up with a growling stomach. Not the best start to a morning, I'd say. I got up from my bed and stretched out all of my limbs, hearing some of the bones crack while doing so. I looked around the room to get a bearing of my surroundings. I was still in the hotel with the rest of the gang along with Micah. My shoulders hunched back a bit, almost like my whole body was demanding me to go back to bed. I had to force myself to get up and walk into the bathroom in order to have a morning leak. Finishing up my business, I looked at myself in the mirror. Hm… I was in huge need of a shower… but I was staying at a hotel to relax, not take a bath! I refused to let a single strand of fur get wet. I may or may not have conquered my fear of the dark, but there was no way I was going to be convinced that water isn't evil. It just is. I can't possibly understand why some people find a shower to be relaxing.

I walked out of the bathroom and plopped down onto a bean bag. I grabbed the remote next to me and turned on the T.V. hoping to see if that marathon of _Apollo the Super Pup_ was on. This was my favorite show growing up, as it was for the other pups. Surely enough, the cartoon would be marathoning several of the fan-favorite episodes. I smiled, it was good to know that the series was kept alive and well.

"No fair Rocky! If you were going to watch the marathon, why didn't you invite me?" I looked behind me, sure enough there was Chase with the fakest of frowns I've ever seen.

"Hey, if I woke you up earlier then you wanted to, you would've gone mad." I said. He smiled and sat down next to me. Both of our eyes were glued to the screen. We did NOT want to miss out on this marathon, even if it meant no breakfast.

*growl* Uh oh… that can't be a good sign. No! I'm going to tough this one out, so go away sudden urges to eat. *Growl*, hush my stomach! Then again… Oh man, this is hard.

"Maybe we should go eat breakfast, they might have a T.V. downstairs!" they'd better… I was not going to miss out on this.

We both got up from our "seats" and exited the room. We walked side by side, hoping to see the pups along the way to the cafeteria. No such luck apparently, only thing that would accompany us apparently was the same soothing music from last night. As we walked to the elevator, I looked at Chase. Heh… this guy is prepared for almost anything.

He had already taken a shower before we headed out and apparently did everything to make sure I wasn't awoken by his preparations. He was way ahead of me, even waking up earlier then I did just so he wouldn't have to make me wait for him. Somehow… I'm just a bit touched. Sigh… I can't ever get rid of these thought can I?

*DING* The elevator doors opened before us, revealing most of the pups waiting for us. Even Ryder and Micah were in there.

"Oh, so you've finally woken up? Here I thought we had to get both of you sleepyheads!" Skye teased. I grinned, technically, it was my fault that I kept them waiting. Next to Marshall of course, I would tend to have the habit of waking up later on in the day. I still make it on time whenever we're called, usually I'd have to wake up Marshall to make sure he wasn't late. Speaking of Marshall…

"Wait, is Marshall still asleep?" I asked. Ryder sighed, "Well, I'm not sure what I can do about that pup's sleeping habits. Yes, he's still asleep." Figures… no matter what day it was, no matter what hour, Marshall would still be the sleepy sheepy he is.

"I tried waking him up, he got up for one second then fell right back to sleep- and speak of the angel himself!" Zuma pointed behind me. I turned around to see Marshall dashing right at us. Oh no… Oh no…

"I-I'm coming! Wait for me! I swear I'm not late!" Marshall kept yelling out. I looked at his feet, _nothing to trip on_. I looked around the corridor, _still nothing to trip on. Phew… hopefully he doesn't- wait, is that a bump in the rug?!_ Before I could even think of warning him, it was already too late. _No, No no no no! Please no!_ Without looking in front of him, Marshall ran into the bump. And tripped.

"W-Woah ah!" he was sent flying towards us. I did my best to run away, but all I got was yet another one of Marshall's "incidents" that ended up with me and everyone else in a giant heap of pain. I could hear everyone groan out of both pain and disappointment. After all this time, Marshall had yet to fix his one major issue of being a major klutz.

"I see somethings don't change, huh Marshall?" Zuma asked. Marshall gave all of us a big grin, hiding the embarrassment he was feeling inside.

"Well… what can I say? If you're born a clown, you stay a clown!" he said. Everyone laughed at that remark. In the corner of my eye, I could even see Micah giggling. Somehow, some way, we always end up making bad situations into good ones. This meant everyone of course. Not one single pup here was ever a downer, this ship runs on happy faces. We entered the elevator, dismissing the event that just transpired. All we could think of, with our stomachs growling simultaneously, was breakfast.

*Beep!* The doors opened, and out we came from the elevator. Rubble looked to be in a hurry, as he dashed in a hurry towards the cafeteria. If anything, he would be the most hungry pup out of all of us. Couldn't blame him either, as I briefly picked up the scent of something delicious… something with a fragrance that reminded me of those bright Sunday mornings. Something that would go well with most condiments, including peanut butter. Today, they were serving pancakes for breakfast, and I couldn't be any more hungry. Walking briskly towards the hotel's mess hall, we eventually arrived there for what felt like several minutes of pure torture.

Entering the cafeteria, I saw Rubble already sitting down at a table eating a pancake, watching the Apollo marathon. He was enjoying his meal too much to even notice that we were staring at him. Another problem, Rubble likes eating… a lot. Once, he woke up 3 hours earlier than the rest of us would just to snaggle some pup treats in the Lookout. Suffice to say that he didn't have breakfast that morning. Another time, he ordered several pizzas all for himself without Ryder's permission. He was lucky enough that Ryder was feeling kind that day, so he got off easy and was only able to eat one pie of pizza. While we would eat the rest. So this was just like him to eat without waiting for us. I digress, as we simply ignored him and went up to grab our own plates.

Zuma grabbed two layers of pancakes and poured a light amount of syrup onto them. Then, he got the whipped cream and sprayed just enough for a little hill. Finally he got six blueberries and surrounded the cream with them. This was his own specialty, what he likes to call a "diet" pancake. Which I doubt is a thing, but everyone has their own unique take on pancakes. Like Skye, who always grabs just one pancake and spreads peanut butter and jelly on it. Surprisingly enough, the peanut butter and jelly go well with the pancake. Like an upgraded version of PB&J. Rubble could hardly care how he makes his pancakes, they would always result in chocolate covering the entire pancake. Marshall simply likes putting sugar on his pancakes, while Chase goes with a more original option. As for me, well… I've actually never noticed how I make my pancakes. I think it's mostly because Chase would… make them for me… geez, how embarrassing having to rely on him for something so simple…

We carried our platters to a round table and sat down to both eat and watch our favorite cartoon. Another episode had started, it was the Valentine's day episode. The same episode that had received multiple complaints and also spread controversy amongst the fan base and community. Main reason being that it was the episode where Apollo comes out of the closet. Everyone who had been watching was shocked, the clues WERE there, nobody just took it into consideration or thought anything of it. Throughout the show, Apollo was never in a relationship with a girl at all. Nor did he show any interest of them, that was especially true in this episode. As the nefarious Cat Organization known as C.L.A.W. spread a huge amount of love potions throughout the city. Turning it into the worst case of lover's quarrel ever seen. Apollo, and his best friend Cyrus (another dog) were the only ones unaffected. Using that to their advantage, they busted C.L.A.W. and saved the day. However, Apollo was curious as to why him and Cyrus weren't affected at all. As it turned out, the potion only affected heterosexuals. Which meant only one thing, both dogs had been hiding their true sexualities. It was this scene alone that spread so much controversy that it would ultimately result in the episode being taken off air. It was the ONLY Apollo episode to do this.

I looked around at everyone to see if I was dreaming or not, they were all just as shocked as I was. Marshall was especially shocked by this. The studio must've been bold to include this one on the 2-hour marathon.

"It makes you think doesn't it?" I turned to face Zuma, "How two popular faces can create such drama, it's a bit sad when I think harder about it, y'know?" I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Marshall did the job for me.

"Just goes to show how screwed up our world is. If that happened to one of us, I'm not sure how all of Adventure Bay is going to react. It's not really sad as it is scary…" That got to me. I started shaking, the mere thought of coming out clean was legitimately terrifying. For me, and the pups. I looked over at Chase, he stared off into the distance deep in thought. I bet he was just as concerned as I was.

"Lighten up! Who cares if any one of us comes out of the closet? We'll at least be super supportive of them, won't we?" Skye gained everyone's attention with that one statement. Everyone nodded and smiled, that ability of turning a bad situation into a positive end was turning up again. Skye was the perfect example of optimism, I don't think I've seen her upset once. Though, when it came to Eagles, she was less willing to cooperate.

I took a bite out of my pancake in front of me. I couldn't tell you how much I missed the sweet taste of this particular breakfast. The pancake melted in my mouth with a mixture of the bittersweet nostalgia from those particular weekend mornings, and the overall jovial mood of today. I looked over at the rest of the pups, who also seemed to be enjoying themselves. I didn't think this day could possibly get any better than this. We ate our pancakes and relaxed for that morning, watching the marathon until it ended.

"Alright pups," Ryder called for our attention, "I've got some good news and bad news!" We all looked at him with hope in our eyes. Maybe we can get to the Lookout today, or maybe something even better, I was shaking in anticipation. We settled on taking the bad news first.

"Well the bad news is that the Lookout won't be available to us for about a week… so we're going to have to stay here for a while." We were all disheartened by that set of news. Somehow, I was already getting homesick and just wanted to be able to lay down on that beanbag I love so much. Nobody was happy about it at all.

"But the good news is that you're all going on vacation to a resort!" My ears perked up, as did everyone else's. Ryder looked at us with a smile on his face "That's right, you lucky pups get to go to a private island resort!" At that moment, we all exploded out of pure joy.

"Wait, how do you have enough money to pay for that?" I asked. Surely there had to be some sort of catch. "I didn't have to pay, you six and Micah were invited to this exclusive island! What's better, is that the dock leading to the Island is right outside this hotel!" Ryder replied.

"But what about you Ryder? Weren't you invited as well?" Chase asked. Ryder shook his head. "The invitation told me it was just for you pups, I can't enter the island without having to pay." I frowned, I was hoping that Ryder could come along with us. Seeing as how he can't just makes this morning a bit of a letdown.

"Don't worry about me pups, I have business to do elsewhere in Adventure Bay anyway. So take this time to relax and enjoy yourselves even more!" That only made me feel slightly better. Micah was hopping in his seat out of pure excitement, looks like he was happy about this set of news like the rest of us are. We all went back to our rooms to pack our bags. I was feeling giddy and upbeat at the thought of going to a private resort. Something about being able to relax and have fun after all of that trouble I went through earlier just seems right.

Let's see… I have all my necessary supplies, an extra pair of sunglasses, a camera… what could I be missing? I looked around the room, hoping to find what it was that I apparently couldn't go without. From the corner of my eye, I saw it. The bracelet…

This was a friendship bracelet me and Chase made when we were kids…

I never saw him wearing his, but I always wore mine in secret whenever I went out on a mission that seemed dangerous. Something about it just felt like it would protect me, maybe like a good luck charm? I was never sure why I couldn't go one day without it. I grabbed it from the desktop it was on and placed it in my suitcase. Chase had already gone ahead and was waiting for me at the lobby. I shouldn't keep him waiting. I grabbed my suitcase and went down to the lobby.

We all stood there at the docks, waiting for our boat to arrive. Ryder was with us at the time, and Micah was close by me.

*HONK HONK* I could hear a horn blaring from the distance. Within several seconds, our boat docked right next to us. The captain came down to greet us all.

"Why hello there PAW Patrol! I see you're early and all ready to go!" He said to us. I could feel something about this man that I've never sensed in anyone else. His emotions… they felt fake… I don't know how or why I sensed this emptiness from him. It just seemed to resonate all over him. It's better I don't ask about it.

"Unfortunately pups, this is where I take off." Everyone looked at Ryder with somber faces. "Hopefully you all will have a grand time!" He said trying to cheer us up.

With that, Ryder walked away from the dock and towards his RV. Not before taking one last look at us and… shedding a tear…

I didn't have time to look twice, as he got onto his RV and drove away as fast as he could. We were all worried now, Ryder never once did anything like that. Before we could lodge a complaint, we were escorted onto the boat to venture off towards the resort. There were several seats aligned for us. I took a seat next to Marshall and Chase. Who were just as anxious as I was about this sudden trip.

"What do you think the resort will look like?" Marshall asked. Everyone tried thinking of something, unfortunately, nobody could come up with an accurate representation. Rubble thought it would be like some sort of mixed bag of amusement park rides and water park rides. Skye suggested a skydiving attraction, Zuma predicted a Sauna would be there. Chase insisted to everyone that there just HAD to be a gym of sorts.

"Maybe it's some sort of Island Beach?" I said. Skye looked at me with a confused face saying "Why think that? There's got to be more than an Island Beach on this resort!" This just made everyone all the more excited. As we kept discussing what the place might have in store for us, the deckhand called for our attention.

"We are arriving at our destination! Seasong Beach Resort!" That name sounded somewhat familiar… I looked outwards to get a view of the place. Only to be horrified… I looked back at Chase, he had the same petrified look as me.

The Resort we were staying at, was the same Resort as in our dreams.


	5. Another Sunset

**When we first set foot on the Island, I saw the panic on Chase and Rocky's faces. I'm worried about them. I can't tell if they're afraid of the island itself, or what's going to happen on the island. Either way, their relationship is most likely going to change.**

 **\- Zuma**

I just couldn't believe it. Right in our vision was that same island, the island where Chase and I… we… ah, whatever! It's just a coincidence. It's not like our dreams foretold the future or anything, right? Besides, this doesn't look too much like the island in my dream, nor does it look like the amusement park in Chase's dream. Now I just have to worry about whether or not the layout is the exact same, what with the waterparks and what not. Though, I highly doubt it. What was different were the guests on the island. By that, I mean there actually are guests here, unlike the deserted location. Seeing all kinds of pets in varying sizes comforted me, all the ferrets and gerbils having such a great time filled me with joy. I'm glad that we're not the only ones enjoying this place. Our boat came to a stop, and our luggage was carried off the docks with us not far behind. I looked back towards Adventure Bay, I could barely make it out in the distance. It looked like an anthill compared to this place.

"Hey, guys, what do you think we're in for?" I looked to my right, Zuma had this face on him. I'm not sure how to describe it, it's almost like a child hooked on a piece of candy and they're visiting their favorite place in the whole world. For Zuma, that probably meant he's been here before. Either that or he's just really excited. Chase pulled out a piece of paper from this little sack he had on him.

"Well, Ryder was kind enough to lend me a brochure of the place. It looks like there are all kinds of attractions here! There's a waterpark…" Wait, but that meant… Chase looked down at the map again, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"An indoor skydiving place…" That was part of the dream too, there's no way…

"A Spa and Gym…" This couldn't be real, please let the next attraction be different.

"An amusement park, a hotel…" Calm down Rocky, it's just a coincidence. Sure it might be the same things, but that doesn't mean-

"Oh? There's also a beach and arcade here!" Ok, now that's more like it. I looked at the brochure Chase was holding, sure enough, all the attractions listed were there. Now, it was only a matter of where we went first that would make our day.

"Dude! There's like, way too many options! Oh man, what do I choose?" Marshall was being completely indecisive, and so were the other pups. That meant Chase had to be the leader of this small group, again. All of us were practically used to it, he was always a natural born leader, especially given his occupation amongst us.

"Well… how about we go in order? We go to the amusement park first, and leave the beach for last. How's that sound to all of you?" Everyone gave Chase nods of agreement, there didn't seem to be any quarrels over which came first when it came to Chase. He's always been there, bringing out the best in us, leading us through all of our hardships and making sure we were ok. Dogs like him, definitely deserve a ton of love. He's a such a hard worker, almost never backing down from a challenge. Heh… I can't remember the last time he's lost a round of Pup Pup Boogie. I can never seem to even get close to beating him, Zuma is really the only rival for him. It's kind of funny, given that those two don't really seem like enemies. Man, I'm lucky that Chase is on my good side. That smile of his… sigh… I'm moaning over him again. I really need to stop doing that. My thoughts of a certain dog will have to wait, now was the time we actually got into the resort.

We got all of our tickets and handed them to the employees working here, they all seemed happy to be here. Think it might have to do with them consistently seeing animals everywhere being both cute and happy. I mean, who wouldn't enjoy being surrounded by a bunch of cute faces? We arrived at a plaza of sorts, like the central area that has paths that branches off into the attractions. The paths were referred to as "Areas" by the staff. There were four areas excluding the main plaza, the Serenity Area had the Hotel and Spa, the Athletic Area housed the Gym and Indoor Skydiving attraction, the Coast Area was where the Beach and Waterpark were, and finally, the Thrill Area had the Amusement Park and Casino. Chase had told us we would go to the Thrill Area first, then we'd go to the Athletic Area, and then the Resort Area, and end this little vacation with the Coast Area.

"Alright, but before we do anything, let's go to the hotel and drop off our stuff," I said just as Marshall was about to bolt to the Amusement Park.

"Oh, uh… right! Better safe than sorry!" I shook my head and simply smiled. Oh, Marshall, you'll always be our black-spotted clown. We took off for the hotel, our luggage behind us on a cart, with smiles of hope and glee. I'm just hoping this trip doesn't make things more awkward for me and Chase. In fact, I'd want the opposite of that. I want my relationship with him to bloom. It's only been a few days, and yet I feel like something within me has changed. It started since that night when I slept with Chase over a stupid fear. Now, part of me wants that whole "boys love" to come to fruition.

But the other half doesn't

My feelings are in an all-out war, this resort… it's just way too similar to the dreams that Chase and I had. If this goes anymore like the dream, I can predict that my relationship won't end well. I just don't want him to reject me as Skye did to him. I couldn't possibly bear that rejection, it would ruin me. This entire melting pot of emotions is starting to do me in, and it's only been a couple of minutes. Please lord, don't let this trip go horribly wrong.

"Hey Rocky?" I looked ahead of me, Chase and the others were already at the Hotel. "Are you coming or not?" I need to stay calm

"Yeah! I'll be right there!" I walked towards the rest of the gang, with my heart beating rapidly. Micah was walking next to me, still having a few trust issues towards the rest of the pups. We eventually caught up with them on the path toward the hotel, which was a pretty scenic route that I never expected. The path was made up of a single concrete road, lining up the perimeter were several tall plants that I didn't even know the name of. They were like tall grass blades, almost about the size of trees. In front of those blades of grass however were a bunch of flowers. I could see orchids and chrysanthemums basking in the sunlight, they looked about as beautiful as one expected. The path eventually led to the hotel, which looked a bit similar to the hotel we had stayed in the night before.

"Excuse me?" Somebody called out to us, and it's a voice I've never heard before. We all looked behind us to see… another pup like us. It was a tan and black Shiba Inu to be precise, it had the appearance of a doctor and carried a pup pack. Wait, huh?! Where did he get THAT from?! Pup paks are specifically designed for us! In fact, they were even designed and made by Ryder himself. So then where did-?

"Ahem, if I may." The pup interrupted my train of thought, "My name is Rafael, Rafael Knox. I was sent by your owner to look after you." Look after us? Oh come on, we were old enough to take care of ourselves.

"I don't mean to be a bit stiff, but from now on, I can't allow Micah near the amusement park or adult sections of the island." Micah suddenly whined in a complaint, poor little guy can't catch a break…

"I know Micah, it's not fair, but it's for your own good. When you six leave the hotel, I shall accompany Micah to another location on the island that was meant for him. So for now, I must bid you adieu." The pup named Rafael turned around and walked away from us. Something about that dog really rubs me the wrong way… But now wasn't the time for complaints, we had to get ready for our exciting day! The hotel was fairly big, it looked more wide than tall. I think it was made to accommodate animals and not humans. Which would explain why I only saw animal patrons. We entered the hotel and were greeted by the staff there. They immediately took away our things and escorted us to the elevator, where a bellhop was already there waiting for us. We rose up to the 7th floor, which was the top floor of the hotel. Our rooms were near the entrance to a rooftop terrace, and it looked like the staff had carried our luggage to this floor. We immediately picked them back up and gathered around each other.

"Alright, so there are only three room keys, I think we're going back to groups of 2 plus Micah for our rooms." Chase laid out three bright keys that were all a different color from the handle. One was blue, the other was green, and the last one was red.

"So now I guess we just go into our groups, I think I'll stick with Rocky again for the time being. Skye, you'll go with Zuma, and Micah is going to be with you guys too. Marshall, that leaves you with Rubble." Marshall groaned, it appeared he didn't want to deal with Rubble's constant snoring overnight.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to sleep with Mr. Snoozer," Zuma joked. "Well, Rubble's sort of…" Marshall stopped himself when he saw Rubble pouting. It didn't take much but I started chuckling at the sight. Soon, everyone started laughing along. Micah even let out a tiny giggle that only I heard apparently.

"Right, right, we'll all get our beauty sleep eventually. Now, for our room keys." Chase gave the red key to Rubble, the green key to Skye, and he kept the blue key for himself. I spoke up, wanting to at least give instructions for once.

"So I think we'll have at least… 15 minutes to put our stuff away and head to the amusement park. Everyone all right with that?" All of the pups nodded their heads in response, Chase looked fairly impressed that I suddenly took a leader-like role. We entered our room to see what the room was like.

There was only one bed… oh, joy. I ignored it and looked around to see other details. Now that I got a good look around, this place looks like the hotel rooms back at Adventure Bay… odd, they had the same tv set up and channels. The same kind of cushions, only they weren't themed around us. Maybe it was just a coincidence, I mean, hotels tend to generally look the same. So what if they have a similar layout? There was still only one problem, that bed. I don't know how I ended up having to share a bed with Chase, it'll just make things more awkward than they already are. Thankfully, it's a queen sized bed, so it's half a problem down. There were dressers near the corners of the room, I guess this is where we were going to put our stuff. I put my suitcase on the bed and took out my clothes. I opened the dresser and saw that the hotel was generous enough to supply us a free, brand new bathing suit. I didn't grab one since I thought there wouldn't be much to do with water, and since you know… I hate water. We had around 6 minutes to spare, so I sat down onto the cushions and turned on the tv. Apollo the Super Pup was playing again, this time the episode centered around a train chase. I remember not really liking this episode, I think mainly because the end was just really cliche. Like, riding off into the sunset is the most cliche way of ending anything. I watched the episode anyway and got only three minutes in when I noticed Chase… staring at me.

"Uh, do you need something, Chase?" He suddenly snapped out of his trance and started getting flustered. "Oh! U-Uh… sorry, I kinda lost focus there. I was going to tell you that we need to meet up with the others right now." He looked away from me as he said that, I got up from the cushion and turned off the tv. We exited the room already prepped for adventure. Just in case we needed anything, I carried my pup pack with me. Hopefully, we don't need it. Chase held on to the blue key and wrapped it around his neck. We went downstairs and waited for the others. It looks like we were kinda late, everyone was already waiting for us. Zuma looked like he had been kept waiting for too long.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting for hours!" I lowered my eyebrows. "Zuma, it's only been 16 minutes." He scoffed at me with a sort of annoyed tone.

"Well, I hope you two weren't busy or anything." My cheeks immediately got red, I wanted to bite him right then and there, but I tried to avoid all temptation of doing so.

"Now now Zuma, I'm sure they were held back because of the elevator." Skye tried intervening between our mental confrontation, I don't think it worked.

"It seems you are all ready." A familiar voice spoke to us from behind. It was Rafael, that pup from earlier.

"Now, as I said earlier, I'll be taking Micah into my care now." Micah began whining again, "Oh hush now, I'm not anything like your previous owner. In fact, I resent that man for what he did to you. I won't go into details for your comfort, but still!" I'm starting to suspect this guy was some sort of spy…

"Ahem, now then, come along Micah." Micah begrudgingly walked towards him, "If you so desire, we can get your favorite meal!" That managed to catch his attention. Wow, that was easy… Micah and Rafael waved goodbye to us as we left the hotel and towards the amusement park.

"Do you think Micah will be alright?" Skye suddenly said, "I'm not sure if I can trust that Shiba Inu." I had to agree with her, that dog didn't really seem like he cared much about us. He only ever seemed interested in Micah.

"Hopefully Micah's ok, but now is the time to be relaxing, not worrying!" Marshall replied. With that, we made our way to the amusement park and…

It's the same amusement park as in Chase's dream. No, this couldn't mean? I looked around the park and sure enough, there was a Ferris Wheel. Only now it looked way bigger than I expected it to be. I was nervous, this situation is starting to turn out to be like our dreams.

"Wow… this place is big! Ohhh, where do we go first?!" Rubble shouted. "Well, it's currently 3 PM, so we have about three hours until sunset. So I think we'll end our day at the Ferris Wheel!" Marshall proposed.

"How about we split up into pairs of three?" Uh oh, "Marshall, Zuma, and Skye in one pair, then Rocky, Chase, and Rubble on the other!" Well, at the very least the order changed up a bit. We all got into our groups and split up to go find different rides.

"See you in three hours!" Skye said while departing. We all waved goodbye to the other group and immediately ran towards the roller coasters. If there was anything to get me away from these thoughts that bothered me, it was definitely there. Now where to go first… It had only occurred to me that we didn't really have much of a plan. The lines were crowded this time, so it meant we could only afford to go on three rides. We settled on three different roller coasters, Crazy Cats, Zoomerang, and Hydra. We got onto the Crazy Cats first. The line wasn't that big and we got into our carts. The cart was designed after a very grotesque looking cat, and it had four seats per person. I sat next to Rubble in the front, while Chase sat in the back. The ride started, and our cart went upwards to the top of a hill. From there we went downwards, and every time we turned… it hurt. It was as if the cat suddenly forced our movements and jerked us in the opposite direction. From those several turns were two hills, and from there, the ride was over. It was pretty darn short, but geez… it hurt.

The next ride was the Zoomerang, we were placed in these capsules with 7 other people. I ended up sitting next to a ferret, he looked horrified just by looking at the track in front of us. This ride… was not at all like Crazy Cats. Instead of being slow, the ride started and we zoomed out onto the track. Turning upside down in a loop and then suddenly stopping at this high-end point. I could feel the g-force in my face, my eyes had been opened wide mostly because I couldn't really keep them close. The wind blowing past all of us, the sudden whiplash from stopping. Uh… what now though? This ferret right next to me looks like he might not last much longer. To his horror, we suddenly went backward. Going backward was just as bad, if not worse than going forward. The ride finally came to a stop, and I got off. I looked around for the poor ferret, only just catching him crawling out of the capsule. Our last ride was the Hydra, this one was odd, to say the least. We were strapped into a set of seats, the ones that make you feel weightless almost. The ride began, and we were at the top of the hill. The next thing I knew… it was over… I can't really remember the details of it, but I think the ride ended quicker than I expected. Kind of disappointing. We only had a minute to spare, now it was time to go to the ferris wheel. The other group was already there. I could hear Skye calling us in the distance

"Hey! Everyone! Over here!" She and the other pups were already in line. We joined her and made a little bit of conversation.

"So! How did your rides go?" She asked, "Well… we would've had a bit more fun if Rubble didn't get nauseous at the very last second…" Chase replied. Oh, so that's what caused the last ride to end early.

"Chase, you and Zuma know that I can- URP! Ugh… handle those rides" The dizzy bulldog protested. This was looking a bit familiar…

"Well, now that we're here, why don't we get into pairs again? It's two people per cart, so we'll have to make groups of two." Zuma suddenly looked in my direction with a smug look on his face. What is this chocolate lab up to?

"Let's do it like this! I'll go with Rubble I guess, Marshall can go with Skye, and Rocky can go with Chase!" Please come back to me my prayer… I can tell Chase was nervous about this too. Unfortunately for us, the gang agreed on that decision. Marshall and Skye went first, then Rubble and Zuma, and finally we got on. We each took a seat on the opposite ends of the teacup shaped cart and were lifted upwards. I looked outwards towards the beach.

It was… beautiful… the sun was setting, and all of its colors were being reflected by the sea. The sky was littered with shades of red, and the amount of sparkling I saw on the beach was just magnificent. It was so scenic, I wonder how I never came across it. Then again, the sunset in Adventure Bay is on par with its beauty. Man, what a way to end a day… I looked at Chase, he was also looking out at the sunset. I could see the color reflect from his eyelids, the sun glistening on his brown fur. He was smiling, and I knew that he was happy to be here. I smiled as well, I can't be mad knowing this was the sight we get to see every morning and afternoon, I almost feel spoiled.

"Say, Rocky…" Chase drew my attention, "Hm? Yeah?"

"Do you think… that this trip might end that way?" I blushed a bit, knowing fully well what he was talking about.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if it did." Wait, yes I did. I completely minded it! I'm not gay! Or at least… I don't think I am… Chase was looking at me again, but this time he sat down next to me. Suddenly the ride came to a close. We were stuck at the stop, of course, this was so other people could get off. From the corner of my eye I saw… hey, wait a sec! What is everyone else doing down there?! I was going to yell at them, but I was stopped when Chase put his paw on my shoulder. I looked at him, he was… so close to my face! I closed my eyes, not being able to stare at him any longer. Suddenly, Chase gripped both of my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw his face leaning in closer. I… I…

"I… can't do this…" Chase was taken aback by my words. He looked disappointed. I quickly clarified.

"I mean, I don't think I'm ready yet… we haven't really set up anything yet an- Mmf!" I was interrupted by the sudden sensation of Chase's snout upon mine.

It only lasted seconds, but for the first time, we kissed right then and there.


End file.
